A Sporting Chance
by SparkleLiekYeah
Summary: Early Eclipse. All Jacob needs is a sporting chance with Bella, and he knows he can fight for her love without Edward winning. Because Jacob's happiness matters too, right? Rated T to be safe.


**Title: A Sporting Chance**

**Pairing: one sided Jacob and Bella**

**Time Frame: Mid-Eclipse**

**Status: Complete**

**Type: Oneshot**

**Summary: From the moment Edward returned, Jacob knew he had to fight for Bella. He just wished that he would have a sporting chance. Bella would definitely choose Edward in the near future, he knew. But one could hope for his chance at happiness, right?**

**Warning: Possible Edward-bashing. I don't like Edward much. Okay, not possible. Total Edward-bashing.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who added me to the Author Alert, and others. I really appreciate it :) Also, thank you to igoogleeverything, who seems to be determined to support me. Read and review please, if you have the time. Also, I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>A Sporting Chance<p>

Jacob's POV

I knew I shouldn't have let Bella go cliff diving. That was the trigger, the reason why the bloodsuckers are here again. And of course, she's protecting her precious bloodsucker, saying how the separation wasn't something the bloodsucker was good at. Hmph.

When will she realize that I'm here? When will she realize that I'm the better choice for her, the healthier choice? The one who could keep her happy, alive and **not** a monster. I could give her a full human life, and take away all that pain the bloodsucker caused her. And of course, she was kind and stupid enough to take him back. It was his fault. Everything that's happening is his damn fault.

He was the reason Bella went zombie on Charlie. He's the reason she was so scarred, so hurt. And also very empty. Like an empty glass. She didn't even have the excuse of losing a valued family member. He was just her first boyfriend! It should've been no big deal. She should've moved on, and slammed the door on that stupid bloodsucker's face when she had the chance. And so she takes them back, with wide and open arms.

I love her. I love her, dammnit. I love her so damn much and still she's not my imprint? Un—fucking—fair. I wish I would just imprint on her. Then maybe I'd get a chance at her too. That if I imprinted on her, I'd have some claim on her too. I'd have a sporting chance like that bloodsucker. It would give her another reason to ditch the bloodsucker. When she'd come around at La Push, I'd stare at her. I'd stare at her pretty pink blush that you could count on to make an appearance every day. I'd stare at her creamy white skin, those pink lips and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The ones that burned themselves in my mind, setting up a comfy tent in my mind. Never leaving, always there.

Because if I imprinted on her, then she wouldn't say goodbye. She would have to choose between me and the bloodsucker, and know that she just can't dump me for a sparkling bitch. She wouldn't choose that bloodsucker over me. Well, this sucks. I'm in direct competition with my enemy, and it looks like he's winning.

That arrogant bloodsucker has got everything. Why does he have to steal my girl? Well, everybody loves Bella. Except the redhead. And it's ripping out my heart over and over again, seeing her with him. Why can't I have her?

Where does it say I'll always come second place? Well, of course. The movies show, how the first dude always wins. But to boost myself up, I was there first.

I remember those times. When she was still zombie-ish. When I was the person she revolved around, the one she thought about. The one she cared about. None of this mate crap. All of my life, I'd be thinking, "She's the one that got away."

I'll never forget her, but I think she'll skip happily away into the sunset, sappy music playing in the background, with her bloodsucker.

Heh. She'll be my biggest regret, and I'll be her best friend from a long time ago. But she'll always be the girl I l love. I'll never imprint on anyone else. She'll be the only one in my heart.

I hate it when I sound sappy. Paul and the others will probably laugh at me later. I still think I'm the one for Bella.

* * *

><p>Reasons Why I'm The One For Bella, AND NOT THE STUPID BLOODSUCKER:<p>

-Well, I could keep her human.

-I think the bloodsucker'll kill her.

-The bloodsucker is **creepy.** He watches her in the middle of the night! Who, in their right mind, does that?

-I don't sparkle. Werewolves rule!

-I'd never ditch Bella. I sincerely think Cullen's sticking around Bella 'cause she's a onetime snack. Course, I'd never leave her in the woods alone. The redhead might take a chunk out of her.

-I love her more than the world. And I'd do anything.

-I would never leave her for her own good, because I know it'll destroy her.

-The bloodsucker is extremely pathetic, and needy.

-I'm the space heater. With Cullen, she'll freeze to death.

-I, for one, look human.

-With creepy Edweirdo, everyone would run away from her. With me, she'll look like she's Snow White.

-I'm not psychotic, possessive, and controlling.

-With Edward, she can be sucked dry. With me, she can be eaten in other ways. ;D

* * *

><p>I kept on listing reasons why I was the one for her in my head. I thought of those just to pacify me, to keep me on track.<p>

The bloodsucker, the bloodsucker, the bloodsucker. He was the one Bella thought about, heart and soul. The both of us know him as the cold heartless monster he is. But she's acting like a freaking Disney princess, overlooking his faults and calling him the kindest person. Yeah right. It wasn't the looks. It wasn't the money. It was his appeal to her, the magnet that drew her to him, and away from me. She was too forgiving, too kind. He deserved to be kicked out of the curb. She was such a great person, kind, loving and forgiving. Who deserved that kind of hurt?

I hate bloodsuckers. They always get everything. Fame, money, beauty, hot chicks. And the girl worth a million others that had my heart from the beginning.


End file.
